What the hell is a shenangan?
by M.J. Apollinaire
Summary: Clarke was starting to think maybe whatever higher power there was out there had something against her. First, she lost Nikki. Then her internship at the hospital, and now her apartment is flooded and she can't move in. Where does that leave her? Loitering Bellamy Blake's guest room with Octavia. Can things get any worse?...Please don't answer that.


Clarke was starting to think maybe whatever higher power there was out there had something against her. The last couple of months had been a living hell for her. It all started when her beloved Nikki died on her. She'd been devastated, refused to get out of the house and stop moping around. It didn't help her mom kept nagging her about her 'ridiculous' attitude. _Stop being childish, Clarke. It's just a car._ True, Nikki was a car, but not just any car; she was _the_ car, a 1969 Chevy Camaro that had belonged to her father. It was one of her most cherished possessions she had left from him. Now it was gone. She seemed to be the only person affected by the loss, except for maybe Raven and Wick, who seemed to worship the car just as much as Clarke had.

Her bad luck streak didn't end there, though. Just two months after the car incident she found out her internship application for Ark Memorial Hospital had mysteriously disappeared; which meant it didn't go through on time, which resulted in her being stuck working at the local clinic instead. She had a gut feeling Finn's hand was involved in the missing application, he was still a bit miffed about their breakup.

To make things worse, just when she and Octavia had finished the paperwork and were ready to move into their new apartment they got a phone call from the building manager letting them know the main water pipes had burst, and the entire building had to be evacuated. It would take a while before the apartment was habitable again.  
>Now she was standing in the guest room of Bellamy Blake's apartment. Bellamy, Octavia's older brother. Bellamy, whom she'd shared a drunken kiss with during an argument about something she can barely remember. She does remember the kiss though, and how much she'd like for it to happen again. But she wasn't so sure if Bellamy wanted the same, after all, they spent most of their time fighting like cats and dogs.<p>

"Are you sure your brother is okay with this, Octavia?" Clarke asked her friend as she finished setting her bags down in what would be their room for the next couple of days.

"_Yes_, Clarke." Octavia's muffled voice offered from somewhere in the kitchen, probably raiding Bellamy's fridge.

Clarke made her way into the living room and found her friend sprawled across the couch, munching on a sandwich. She was about to speak when Clarke stopped her with a look. They'd been over this, Clarke had no interest in seeing her best friend's lunch. Octavia rolled her eyes fondly and swallowed her bite before speaking.

"As I have already told you," she said giving Clarke a pointed look, "I spoke with Bellamy on the phone and he said he didn't mind us staying over while our apartment is getting fixed. He's not due here for a couple of days so we should have the place to ourselves."

"I just can't help but feel like we're intruding on his space. What happened with Jasper and Monty? And what about that girl he was seeing, Lexa was it?" Clarke asked airily.  
>She was now sitting next to Octavia and trying to steal some chips from the other girl's plate.<p>

"Jasper is visiting his family in Ontario and Monty moved in with Miller, guess those two finally decided to take their relationship to the next level." Octavia smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

Clarke shook her head in amusement and stole another chip earning a scowl from Octavia.

"And Lexa?"

"Yeah, Lexa and Bellamy are no longer a thing," Octavia started, "They broke up like, months ago. Keep up with the program Clarke." she teased.

"Sorry if my studies and internship prevent me from keeping up with your brother's dalliances. I stopped counting after Roma."

"Don't remind me," Octavia groaned, "I still have images from the time I walked in on them going at it in the kitchen seared into my brain."

Clarke snorted at her friend's comment before adding, "Either way, it sucks about Lexa. I actually liked her." She paused. "At least most of the time."

"Me too, but I have to say, it was a good riddance for them both. I mean, Lexa's cool and I love my brother but those two brought out the worst in each other."

Clarke nodded in understanding, having witnessed some of their iconic fights she could see where Octavia was coming from. If the news that Bellamy was once again single caused a slight flutter in Clarke's chest, she did not show it.

The girls ended up cuddling on the couch, binge watching Netflix, Octavia sneaking little glances at Clarke now and then and finding the latter gazing at some of Bellamy's family pictures on the coffee table.

Clarke had opted to seem nonchalant while asking about Bellamy's relationship status, but Octavia saw right through her. For all those two always bickered and claimed to "dread" each other they did seem to be a little too curious about the other's love lives. Just the day before, when Octavia had called him about staying at his place, Bellamy had also inquired about Clarke's relationship with Finn. He'd claimed he only wanted to know because he did not want to walk into any funny business between them in his living room. _Funny business, Bell, really?_ She was no fool though, and knew her brother was gathering information on the resident blonde's relationship status.

"Perfect for each other and they don't even see it," Octavia sighed, her comment snapping Clarke out of whatever Bellamy Blake trance she had been in minutes before.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing." Octavia said before shoving a handful of chips into her mouth.

Clarke only kept looking at her with a frown until Octavia smiled widely with her mouth full.

"Ugh, _gross_." Clarke groaned.

"You still love me, bitch."

For the next couple of days they settled in nicely into their temporary home. Even Raven complimented Bellamy's bachelor pad which, _doesn't look like much of a bachelor pad. Tell Bellamy he needs to up his game, Tavia_. Raven dropped by often to steal some of their food and crash on the couch during the nights Wick was busy at the auto shop.

Clarke had no complaints about the apartment, except that he needed to do something about his water pipes because ever since moving in her skin started to act up and itching like crazy. She was this close from crawling around the apartment with a bottle of lotion and yelling "moisturize me." Octavia mostly laughed at her discomfort every time, but would always end up helping Clarke cover herself up in lotion. True friendship at its finest.

Today, following an exhausting shift at the clinic, Clarke arrived home only to find Octavia missing. Probably still not back from her dinner with Lincoln's family. She took advantage of having the place all to herself and decided to prepare a warm bath, maybe indulge in a glass of wine. She really hoped her friend would get home soon though, because she needed someone to rub lotion all over her back asap.

After her bath Clarke locked herself in the room to get started on her assignments. She was laying on her stomach, back to the bedroom door, catching up on some reading when the sound of the front door closing startled her.

"Thank God you're home!" Clarke shouted at her friend. "Can you come here and help me get this on?"

She got up from the floor and put her books away, the sound of the bedroom door opening let her know Octavia had heard her.

"Lotion's on top of the dresser." Clarke offered before taking off her camisole and toppling onto the bed with a sigh. "Get on it, soldier."

She heard Octavia take a sniff of the lotion and humph her approval before this one proceeded to squeeze some onto her back.

"Smells amazing doesn't it?" Clarke sighed into her pillow. "A homemade apricot concoction courtesy of Monty. I told him about the issues I've been having with my skin and he said this would do wonders for it."

A _hmm_ in response was all she got from her friend.

"Which reminds me, you seriously need to talk Bellamy into" Clarke yawned, "investing for a water softener. We wouldn't be in this position if he had one."

Octavia continued to smear the lotion lazily over Clarke's back, using only the back of her fingers, the slow motions starting to lull Clarke into sleep. It wasn't until Octavia's soft strokes turned into a lingering caress that Clarke stiffened, realizing something was wrong with the picture. The hands on her back felt calloused and far too large to belong to Octavia.

Lifting her head off the bed Clarke threw a look over her shoulder expecting the worse, and found a pouty Bellamy Blake staring longingly at her back.  
>Clarke let out a piercing shriek, which only managed to make Bellamy's pout more pronounced, and scrambled up from the bed grabbing her pillow to cover her naked chest.<p>

"Bellamy, what the hell?!" Clarke shouted.

Bellamy stumbled backwards and brought his index finger to his lips in a hushing motion.

"No need to be loud, princess." He grimaced.

Bellamy attempted to stand up right and only managed to fall onto the bed. Clarke could no nothing but scoff.

"Why the hell were you rubbing my back?" Clarke demanded, tightening her hold on the pillow and fighting off a blush.

"Um, because you told me to?" Bellamy slurred before closing his eyes and placing a pillow over his head.

"Did not!"

"Did too." He drawled. "You are one bossy princess. Pretty, but bossy."

Clarke stood open mouthed at his compliment for a second before righting herself.

"Are you drunk?" She asked accusingly.

All she got in response was a muffled _maybe_ from where Bellamy lay on the bed. With an annoyed sigh Clarke threw the pillow she was using to cover herself at Bellamy's head and snatched her camisole from the floor.

"I can't believe I'm having to put up with this shit. Come on, up and at em, Blake." Clarke huffed, pulling on her camisole angrily.

Clarke grabbed Bellamy's arm and struggled to pull him up from where he was sprawled. Once he was in a sitting position, she went to the kitchen to get him glass of water. When she returned she found burrowed under her covers. Clarke rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Bellamy, why are you here?"

"Tis my house princess." He mumbled.

"I mean, why are you home. You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

Bellamy burrowed deeper into the covers and turned towards her. Clarke did not find drunk Bellamy cute, nope.

"I was homesick, so I got an early flight. Miller and Monty took me out for drinks afterwards." he mumbled, the cutest frown taking over his features.

Biting back a smile, Clarke asked him. "How much did you drink exactly?"

"I only had a few beers."  
>"Define 'few'?" Clarke asked him with a raised eyebrow.<p>

Bellamy opened his eyes, and went crosseyed for a second, before asking her to let him sleep.

Clarke scratched her head in confusion, wondering out loud about a few beers not being enough to affect him so much, when Bellamy muttered something about Murphy and sleeping pills. Clarke did a double take.

"Wait, what?"

"Murphy gave me some sleeping pills on the plane. You know I get anxious when I fly." Bellamy said, clearly exasperated by her nagging.

The following minutes were spent with Clarke wrestling with Bellamy so she could reach the pills he said he had in his pocket.

"Dammit, princess, at least buy me dinner first." Bellamy moaned, batting Clarke's hand away.

"Seriously?! Bellamy, please tell me you did not drive home like this. This is doxylamine, you are _not_ supposed to mix these with alcohol."

"Please don't yell." Bellamy whispered with a grimace.

"Next time you and your buddies decide to engage in drunken shenanigans, please make sure you're not on over the counter drugs." Clarke scolded him, pinching his leg.  
>Bellamy yelped and yanked the pillow off his head before sitting up and glaring at her.<p>

"I did not 'ngage in drunken shenan- shen- shenangans!" he cried with a hiccup.

Between the mop of dark hair falling over his eyes, the scowl gracing his mouth, and his flushed skin he looked like a giant five year old. Add to that the fact that drunk Bellamy couldn't even pronounce shenanigans and Clarke was left biting back her laughter.

"What the- hell is a shenangan?" Clarke gasped between laughs.

Realizing what had just come out of his mouth Bellamy's face blushed a shade darker.

"Ugh, leave me alone." he groaned falling back on the bed.

"No, seriously," Clarke laughed.

She leaned on Bellamy's jean clad legs and didn't miss the way his eyes zeroed in on her chest. Clarke raised an eyebrow. "Well, what's a_shenangan_?"  
>"You are a shenangan." He grumbled.<p>

Clarke gripped her stomach and laughed harder.

"What does that even mean?" Clarke snorted.

Not feeling like being the butt of the joke anymore, Bellamy threw the covers over his head and moaned for her to leave him alone.

"My bed, Bellamy." She pointed out with a tilt of her head.

Bellamy poked his head out from under the sheets and quipped.

"My apartment, princess."

When a dangerous smirk took over his mouth Clarke knew she was in trouble now.

"You could always join me." He added, his eye grazing over her body.

_So_ much trouble.

She took a moment to actually consider his proposal but decided against it. It would take too long to come up with a reasonable explanation for Octavia as to why Clarke and Bellamy were sharing a bed.

"_Fine_, have it your way." She sighed.

The eldest Blake smiled in victory and once again closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

Placing the glass of water next to the bed, Clarke leaned over his head and turned off the lamp. She hurried to the door before she could do something stupid, like brush his hair off his forehead, or sneaking under the covers with him. She was almost out of the room when his soft words stopped her.

"Princess?"

"Yeah?" She replied, turning around and finding him smiling at her.

"Thank you."

She was _so_ screwed.

"And he is risen." Octavia said dramatically from the kitchen counter.

"Shut up, O." Bellamy mumbled, making his way into the kitchen.

"How's the head, big bro?"

"Killing me. What the fuck happened last night? I can barely remember getting home, and a very strange dream, something about apricots?" He mused.

Bellamy accepted the mug Octavia offered him and leaned against the counter next to his sister.

"Apparently you showed up home drunk and partially high? Clarke had to put you to bed, _her_ bed, because you wouldn't stop acting like a baby and refused to leave our room."

"_Fuck_." Bellamy cursed, "Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid."

"I wouldn't know, Bell, I wasn't here. Why don't you ask her?" Octavia lifted her chin and looked somewhere over his shoulder.

Bellamy whirled around and saw Clarke enter the kitchen. She made a beeline for the coffee maker and didn't realize he was even there until he cleared his throat. She froze when she saw him, her cup of coffee stopping halfway to her lips.

Octavia watched the exchange in amusement before taking pity on them.

"Morning, Clarke!" Octavia smiled.

"Good morning, O. _Bellamy_." Clarke acknowledged, back to sipping her coffee.

"_Griffin_."

"Sleep well, Bellamy?" Clarke asked, hiding a small smirk behind the rim of her cup.

"Um, yeah, about that." He stammered, "I hope I didn't do anything stupid or rude towards you. I don't even know what happened. I'm sorry."

"You don't remember?" Clarke asked, a bit surprised.

"Not much, no." He admitted.

Clarke nodded in understanding, a slight blush spreading over her cheeks. Now he _really_ needed to know what he did last night.

"I'm aware you weren't exactly yourself yesterday, but you don't have to worry. You didn't do anything _bad_ to me." she breathed, looking him straight in the eye.

"Oooookay, Octavia interrupted. "Clarke, you better hurry if you want to make it to class."

"Yeah." Clarke said distractedly, still looking at Bellamy. "I better go."

Clarke finished her coffee and went to grab a water bottle from the fridge. As she was standing near Bellamy he sniffed and furrowed his brow.

"Is that…apricot?"

Clarke dropped the water bottle she'd been holding and slowly turned to him, watching him in calculated silence until her suspicious frown morphed into smirk. She sauntered up closer to him and Bellamy suddenly became fascinated by the magnets sticking to his fridge. When she stood next to him, clearly waiting for him to look at her, Bellamy lowered his gaze and faced her straight on.

"Guess I'll see you later, princess?"

Clarke tilted her head to the side and bit her bottom lip, stepping closer into his personal space.

"Yeah," she started, "see you later…_shenangan_."

Bellamy choked on his coffee, Clarke burst out laughing and patted his shoulder.

"_Crap_," he grimaced, "I was hoping that'd been a dream."

Clarke's amused headshake told him otherwise.

"Did I miss something?" Octavia asked, scrunching up her nose.

Seconds after, Clarke was trotting out of the kitchen with a grin, leaving behind an embarrassed looking Bellamy and a very confused Octavia.

**A/N: I am so sorry you had to sit through that but the stupid idea wouldn't stop plaguing my head so I had to get it out. Fun fact: Bellamy's "shenangan" mistake was something that actually happened to me. We were fangirling on tinychat, there was wine involved, and I spent about ten minutes trying to type the word shenanigans and sounding it out to myself. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty, but it was plenty amusing. Hope you liked the story and reviews are always welcome ;)**


End file.
